Alpha and Omega
by The Invisible Enchantress
Summary: What would happen if Omega had a little sister? And she showed up when Max beat him? What if he died after the fight, in front of his sister?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi, I have a new story. I am expecting- WHAT THE HECK IS CRASHING THROUGH THE WINDOW!**

**Gozen: *Crashes trough my bedroom window* Gwenevere Walter, I am Gozen.**

**Me: #%&!, what are you doing here!**

**Gozen: Do disclaimer.**

**Me: Oh, next time use the door.**

**Gozen: Gwen, no own Flock. James and Urber Dierector own me.**

**Me: Lets get to the story.**

**Gozen: Me want cookie.**

**Me: Check the pantry for Oreos.**

**Gozen: Yay. *emotionless***

* * *

><p>Chapter One: How Max Really Beat Omega<p>

Alphas POV

I was looking for my brother. Omega. He went missing a year ago.

I heard that he was in France. It took me days to track him, but I finally did.

He was in a facility that did testing on people.

I could finally see him. We could go home, do the things that we used to do.

We could tell scary stories. Play Monopoly. He could make me laugh when I was sad.

I am thirteen years old. I am Omegas little sister.

I snuck into a facility. I saw a crowd of people. Most of them didn't look human.

My brother was there, standing in front of a girl with brown eyes and dirty blonde hair. He was the center of attention, as usual. He looked the same. Same pale blonde hair, same white skin, and the same blue eyes.

"OMEGA!" I yelled

He turned to me. "Alpha?" he says The girl punched him in the face.

"NOOOOO!" I scream

"Maximum wins," a woman says.

The mutants start to begin to riot. The girl, Maximum or something, lifts the speaking woman up into the air.

I run to Omega. I could hardly see him, he was lying down.

"OMEGA!" I scream

"Alpha," he says "you've grown so much."

I start to cry. "Please don't die," I say "please. Are you going to die?"

"I will die," he says "just like everyone else."

I chuckle.

"Death is just life turned inside out," he says "I'm just going to go to sleep for a long time."

"Omega," I say "you are like a part of me. If you die, I would be nothing."

Omega smiles "Be brave," he says "the sky is the limit. Fly away."

He closes his eyes. I check for a pulse, he's gone.

I see scientist coming for me.

I extend my wings.

Yes, my wings.

I had beautiful, black wings.

I was an angel.

I flew away.

_The sky is the limit, _Omega had said

No more limits, just me and the open sky.

* * *

><p><strong>How sad.<strong>

**To honor Omega, I have the sign at the end.**

**R&R**

**Ω**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey, I am expecting Goz- WHAT THE HECK!**

**Gozen: *busts down door* I am Gozen.**

**Me: GOZEN! You scared me to death.**

**Gozen: I used door.**

**Me: Whatever, I'll teach you how to open the door. Just do the disclaimer.**

**Gozen: She is not James Patterson.**

**Me: Enjoy :-) BTW- this is post **_Angel_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Meeting Fangs Gang<p>

Alpha's POV

_A few months later_

I am wet and cold. I was running in the rain. I was on the run. Again.

I couldn't go back to my house, I would just be found out again.

I had to stay alive.

I hide in a cardboard box. Not exactly the Hilton, but good enough.

I start to close my eyes. Than I saw a kid. He picks me up.

I start to scream, but I started to fall unconscious. This kid had brown hair and tan skin.

I couldn't tell what color his eyes where, he had shades on. And headphones.

"Who are you?" I say

_"_The names Ratchet," he says. Then I blacked out.

* * *

><p>Ratchet's POV<p>

I walked the girl into the hideout. For now, it was an old abandoned apartment.

"FANG!" I say "I found a girl."

The girls blonde hair rubs against my arms. She was pale, and thin.

"Ratchet," Fang says "if you have brought her over for a date, take her home."

He comes down and looks at the girl in my arms.

"What happened?" he asks.

"I found her in a cardboard box." I say "Can we keep her?"

"Ratchet," says Fang, he shakes his head, his hair moves up and down "you can't bring this homeless girl here. Just take her to a homeless shelter."

"Look," I say

I motion to her wings. When I picked her up, I saw her black wings.

"Wow," said Fang "she's one of us."

I nod.

"Put her on the couch," said Fang "I'll check her for bruises."

I put her down on the couch.

Fang looks at her arm. He picked it up.

Star and Kate walks into the room.

"Why is that girl passed out on our couch," Star says

I tell her the story.

Just then, the girls eyes snap open. I see her pale-blue eyes.

She screams. I cover my ears. "Quiet," I say

The girl stops, but she looks around the room.

"Where am I?" she says

"You're safe," says Fang

Just then, Starfish and Maya walk into the room.

Maya looks at the girl and turns her head.

"Alpha?" says Maya

"Maximum?" says the girl

"What?" I say

"I'm Maya," says Maya

"I know Maximum," says the girl "she killed my brother."

Fangs mouth drops to the floor.

I raise an eyebrow.

"This is about to get complicated," says Starfish

* * *

><p><strong>Me: DUNH! DUNH! DUHN!<strong>

**Gozen: Reveiw.**

**Me: Good, Gozen. Have a cookie.**

**Gozen: (::)**

**Ω**


End file.
